Bang! Pull the Trigger
by Tiilly
Summary: From the Hetalia kink meme. Alfred mock shoots Arthur and they both get a flash back, at the same time, to the Revolutionary War. Present day America and England in a meeting and only France and Canada know whats happened.


I found this when reading through the hetalia meme. I thought it was really intresting and would be intresting to write up.

_Original prompt:_

Alfred mock shoots Arthur with his finger and they both get at the same time a flashback of that Revolutionary War in which they were pointing real guns at each other…  
><strong>Bonus.<strong> Arthur starts crying without noticing, and Alfred cries as well/is close to.  
><strong>Bonus 2.<strong> Only France gets what's going on (and maybe Canada)

* * *

><p>Another world meeting.<p>

Just another excuse to yell at each other and pick fights.

Germany had given up trying to get America and England to stop yelling at each other and just sat in his chair, head repeatedly hitting the desk in front of him as Italy fussed behind him. The other nations all sitting back and enjoying the usual entertainment provided by England and America.

"No! Your ideas are idiotic, you stupid bloody git!"

"They are not! You just can't see the benefits of having giant super heroes flying everyone around! It would save so much on fuel!"

"You and you sodding hero complex, America! We cannot just make super heroes appear out of nowhere and solve all the worlds' problems!"

America let out a frustrated scream, slamming his hands onto the table and causing the whole thing to shake rather alarmingly as he glared at the man on the opposite side. "You always pick on everything I do, England! You're not coming up with any better solutions, so you can't talk to me about my awesome ideas!"

"I have given plenty of _sensible_ and _decent_ ideas, America. All of yours are just plain idiotic! Now shut up and sit down you daft prat!"

"Stop telling me what to do! God! It's like you have to shoot down everything that I say or do!" America raised a hand and using his pointer finger and thumb to make a gun shape with his hand before pretending to shoot at England. "Bang."

'_I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother! From now on, consider me independent!'_

_They glared at each other across the muddy battlefield. Rain pouring down on them. Snarling England runs forwards, raising his bayonet to strike but it's blocked by America's musket. Both feel the impact of the strike shake up their arms before the musket flew up in the air landing in the mud away from them._

_America stares down the end of the bayonet wide eyed, watching as England breathes heavily._

'_There's no way I can shoot you...'_

_The gun falls to the floor, quickly followed by England as he sinks to his knees in the mud, hand covering his face as he cries._

'_...You used to be so big...'_

Alfred blinks, arm still out stretched and hand still forming a mock gun at Arthur. He stares wide eyed at him before his arm starts to shake from being held in position so long. A choked sound comes from his throat as he stares at a shocked England. Tears well up in his eyes which he feels cascade down his face noticing the older nation has tears that look ready to fall too.

"P-Pulling... the t-trigger..."

England visibly shakes as he continues to stare at America. Not noticing the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks as he watches Alfred hastily drop his outstretched arm to scrub at his face.

The nations in the room stare dumbfounded at the sudden looks of shock and horror on both the previously arguing nations faces. Nobody moving as England drops to his knees and covering his face with a hand and crying into it as America supports himself by placing both hands on the meeting table and staring blankly outwards.

"_Ahem... _I think it would be best... if we went for a lunch break, no? Leave _Angleterre_ and _Amerique _too... clear this up." France stands up from his seat, looking at all the other nations with a sad look on his face before walking to the doors and opening them but not leaving. Instead standing and waiting for the other nations to make a move and leave.

Glancing at the forms of America and England, the other nations slowly start to walk out and empty the room, sending confused and worried glances at the upset duo.

Then only France, Canada, England and America are left in the room.

"This is from then... Isn't it?" Canada looks worriedly over at the two crying nations left in the room as he whispers to France.

"Qui... You have heard of triggers right? How something can set a memory of the past off in a nations mind." At Canada's nod, France sighs. "I think the mock gun set a trigger for both of them... The Revolutionary War..."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>The **'triggers'** thing I think could happen alot to a nation. With all the stuff that happens to them and the _years_ that they live for, something could easily set a bad memory off for them. Even a survival instinct of sorts. Someone who has had a tramuatic or bad experience can have a flashback and suddenly think or find themselves back in that time and they become completely overwhelmed by emotions.

This can often come out in violent outbursts or they break down crying, even just freeze where they are. I know this by experience. A friend of mine had this happen to her once and she really thought it was happening to her at the present time and lashed out in defense thinking those helping her wern't. Its scary if you ever see this and I think all the nations know what happened to England and America but do not know what the trigger was and exactly what they remembered. Except France and Canada of course. And polite courtesy for touchy subjects and respect for each other, they wont ask, unless they come and talk to them first.

And I have no idea if the french word for 'America' is even right...


End file.
